Maldição
by tami-sushi
Summary: Ela estava cansada.Ela queria jogar tudo para o alto e fugir.Mas ele a prendia.Ele era sua maldição.


**Maldição**

A chuva caía forte do lado de fora

A chuva caía forte do lado de fora.O céu era coberto por um manto negro de nuvens.O céu estava triste e parecia chorar.Aquela enorme mansão fazia um enorme contraste com o silêncio que a cercava, sendo abafado apenas pelos soluços que em vão tentava conter.

Sim, ela chorava recostada sobre a parede, vestindo apenas uma camisola preta e os cabelos soltos.Não sabia que seria tão infeliz.Olhou para os braços e viu as cicatrizes que haviam neles, aquele era resultado de suas dores, ela despejava suas frustrações nela mesma.

-Que patética.-riu-se dela mesma esboçando um sorriso triste.

Sabia que quando Neji fizesse vinte anos ele passaria a ser o líder da bouke, e para tal cargo era necessário que tivesse um esposa.Nada mais justo que escolher a companheira de time na qual ele sabia que nutria sentimentos por ele.

Mais havia uma condição.Ela teria que deixar de ser uma kunoichi, deixar sua vida de ninja.Ela aceitou.Deixou todos seus sonhos para viver os sonhos dele, deixou os planos para o futuro de lado, para poder viver a vida dele.Tudo isso porque o amava, mas somente ele parecia não notar.

Arrependia-se, não de ter deixado tudo por amor, mas arrependia de deixar tudo por um amor não correspondido.A frieza, as ironias, as palavras severas, a falta de diálogo, às vezes que não era correspondida.Sim, odiava tudo aquilo.

Tinha responsabilidades como esposa, e as cumpria sem esboçar nenhuma insatisfação ou reclamação.Estava sempre sorrindo e cumprindo seus deveres.Mas, estava cansada de ser falsa.

Se levantou sem pressa e foi até a cozinha com os pés descalços sobre o azulejo frio.Abriu uma gaveta qualquer e pegou uma pequena faca afiada.Sem cerimônias cortou fundo o braço esquerdo por quatro vezes, mas não fundo o suficiente para que não parasse de sangrar.Logo o chão branco adquiriu algumas gotículas vermelhas que pingavam com maior intensidade.

Não era o suficiente.A dor do coração falava mais alto.Fez o mesmo com o braço direito, as lágrimas constantes se misturavam com o sangue que estava perdido no chão.Ainda não havia sido o suficiente, pensou em fazer mais cortes, mas não teve coragem.Estava decidia.

_Eu não cometerei os mesmos erros que você fez_

_Eu mesma não me deixarei causar tanto sofrimento ao_

_meu coração_

_Eu não vou me permitir_

_Eu não vou cair aos pedaços_

_que nem você caiu_

_Eu aprendi da maneira difícil, a nunca me deixar_

_chegar até esse ponto_

Não desperdiçaria sua vida de uma maneira tão inútil.Mas o que faria? Havia desaprendido a viver de forma independente.

-Será que alguém pode me ajudar?-perguntou como se a casa estivesse cheia de pessoas dispostas a ampará-la.

Silêncio.

Ninguém havia respondido seu pedido de socorro.

Ficou parada sentindo uma dor latejante em seus braços, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas deslizavam por sua face pálida.Em uma mão segurava o pequeno responsável pelos machucados em seus braços, enquanto a outra mão ficava livre.

Era tudo culpa dele.

Por culpa dele havia perdido grande parte de sua vida social.Por culpa dele ela chorava quase todos os dias.Por culpa dele havia se tornado apenas uma esposa.Por culpa dele desistira de seus sonhos.Por culpa dele não podia voar livremente como antes.

_Por sua causa_

_Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro_

_Assim eu não me machuco_

_Por sua causa_

_Eu acho difícil confiar_

_Não só em mim, mas em todos à minha volta_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu tenho medo_

Limpou as lágrimas que já não caíam de seus olhos, sujando levemente o rosto.Continuou de pé, parada, naquele silêncio sepulcral, ouvindo apenas o irritante 'tic tac' que o relógio fazia.Sua mente estava em branco, sentia-se perdida e desolada como um recém nascido que é tirado bruscamente de seu aconchego, sendo obrigado a encarar uma nova realidade.

Sim, uma nova realidade.

Ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta, mas não correu para limpar os vestígios de sua auto-agressão como sempre fazia.Ficou imóvel.Ele havia chegado, o causador de todas as noites que havia passado em claro chorando.Mas agora seria diferente.

-Cheguei.-falou esperando a esposa lhe receber com um abraço e um sorriso, mas ela não apareceu.

Neji estranhou o fato de não ser recebido como todos os dias e se pôs a procurar sua mulher.

-"Será que ela saiu?"-questionou-se.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Tenten parada no meio da cozinha com uma faca na mão e uma poça de sangue sobre seus pés.Espantou-se e foi rapidamente até ela, segurando rudemente a mão que segurava o objeto cortante e a estendendo até a altura dos ombros.No mesmo instante ela soltou a faca que caiu fazendo um som agudo no chão.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?!-gritou irritado.

Tenten sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a fazer seus olhos arderem, mas as segurou.Não se mostraria fraca, não na frente dele.

-Cansei, Neji.-murmurou para que somente ele a ouvisse.

_Eu perco meu caminho_

_E não leva muito até você mencionar isso_

_Eu não posso chorar_

_Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza nos seus olhos_

_Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada_

_Todos os dias da minha vida_

_Meu coração não pode quebrar_

_Quando não estava igualmente inteiro para começar_

Ele permaneceu em silêncio ainda segurando o braço da morena, fazendo-o doer mais.

-Me solte.-falou de cabeça baixa, sabia que se olhasse diretamente para aqueles olhos iria chorar.

-Não.

-Me solte agora, Neji!-ordenou com a voz elevada.

-Eu já disse que não.-respondeu com a calma costumeira.

-Eu já falei para me soltar!-gritou, elevando a outra mão até o rosto do Hyuuga em um tapa forte, fazendo-o a soltar quase que instantaneamente.

Silêncio.

Neji levou a mão até o rosto, sentindo-o arder.

-O que aconteceu com você, Tenten?-perguntou da mesma maneira inexpressiva.

-Eu não agüento mais! Eu não agüento mais a sua frieza! Eu não agüento mais saber que você vai para as missões enquanto eu passo a noite em claro te esperando, e quando você chega não demonstra um pingo de carinho!-ela voltou a chorar.-Eu sempre amei você, Neji! Sempre, desde os tempos da Academia! Eu desisti dos meus sonhos, eu desisti da minha vida por você, eu sempre estive do seu lado, mas o que eu recebo em troca? Frieza e ignorância.-ela o olhou nos olhos.-Eu não sou sua escrava, Neji...Não mais!-gritou.

_Eu assisti você morrer_

_Eu ouvi você chorar_

_Toda noite no seu sono_

_Eu era tão jovem_

_Você deveria saber mais e, não simplesmente contar com_

_o meu apoio_

_Você nunca pensou nos outros_

_Você só viu sua dor_

_E agora eu choro_

_No meio da noite_

_Pelo mesmo maldito motivo_

Ele foi até ela e a abraçou forte.Tenten protestou e se debateu, dando-lhe fortes socos no tórax.

-Eu te odeio! Me solte! Eu te odeio, Neji! Me solte agora!

Mas ele não a soltou.Pelo contrário, ele segurou delicadamente o pulso esquerdo e os elevou até a altura de sua boca.Vagarosamente beijou os ferimentos, fazendo seus lábios ficarem sujos de sangue.Ele a olhou nos olhos e mesmo com o líquido vermelho sobre a boca, a beijou de forma tranqüila, sendo retribuído.

Se separaram e voltaram a se fitar.

-Me perdoe.-ele murmurou.

-Eu odeio não conseguiu te odiar.Se idiota! Não me faça sofrer de novo!

Não houve resposta, Neji tomou-lhe os lábios novamente em um beijo de carinho e sangue.

Tenten sabia que era tola.Sabia que poderia voltar a sofrer.Mas não tinha forças para lutar contra ele.

_Eu dou o meu melhor, apenas para esquecer tudo_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu não sei como deixar alguém se aproximar de mim_

_Por sua causa_

_Eu estou envergonhada da minha vida, porque ela está_

_vazia_

_Por sua causa_

_Eu tenho medo_

Essa era sua maldição...Amar Hyuuga Neji.


End file.
